Shattered
by Kayiza
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are forced to part as the ghosts of Sasuke's past have returned to haunt him. Assassin!Sasuke. Implied NaruSasu/SasuNaru. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **This is a short drabble I wrote on my Naruto RP account for thecynicalavenger. Just felt like sharing it out here :) This is a tiny ONE-SHOT. I might extend it into a story if any reviews demand me to. Ignore my bad grammar. I've never had a beta.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. But Sasuke is _my_ sex pet.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the text, the light from his phone bathing his pale visage in a ghostly glow. <em>They want you to come back<em>, Suigetsu sent, _and they will stop at nothing. I tried to keep you safe, but its time for you to come back. They've already got a file on blondie to use him as leverage. Lets hope they won't have to use it_. The raven sighed as soft blond locks tickled his torso as the boy sharing his bed shifted in his sleep.

_T__hey will stop at nothing_. The fact that the Akatsuki, the mafia in which he had been working many many years ago, tracked him down in spite of his reputation of _expertly_ covering his tracks was quite a blow. After finding and assassinating his brother, who had murdered his family, he found no reason to resume the job, and after finding the blond who had won his _heart_ and conquered his _hatred_, his resolve to quit only got stronger. But of course, assassins never quit. They only died on the job, or resigned to their fate until their mortality did it's job. Knowing this, and faking his death, he had finally built a new life. It had been far more peaceful than he deserved.

But he was _Sasuke Uchiha_, and life was never fair for him. His grip on the phone tightened as it creaked under the pressure, causing his companion to shift again. A sharp jolt of pain hit his chest as he realized that he had to get rid of Naruto, or, to be more precise, rid Naruto of himself. He had gone through many lengths to ensure that his past was never uncovered, lest it pose a threat to the other's life. He couldn't let himself slip up. Not after all this time.

But now, every minute he spent with him was like slowly drawing a bull's eye on his lover's back. He wouldn't,_couldn't_, let that digits skimmed across the other's warm, tan back, his chest constricting at the thought of how little time he had left, even though he would be glad to spend the rest of his life simply lying down with _his_idiot by his side. But like all good things, he had to end this as well. As if to read his thoughts, the blond's face contorted, only to transform into an expression of serenity as the raven pressed his pale lips upon his tan forehead.

❝ I'm sorry…dobe, Thank you… ❞ he whispered against the coarse skin, as he stabbed the blonde's side, emptying the contents of the sedative shot into his bloodstream as he felt Naruto slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a start, the dull ache in his head forcing him to squint. Something was wrong. His hand reflexively moved to the place beside him. <em>Empty<em>. Cold. Sasuke had woken up a long time ago. Being a light sleeper, the blond was surprised that he had not noticed the other leaving.

The clock showed 5:30 am. The blond pulled himself out of bed, wincing as he fell on the floor with a thud. His movements felt largely uncoordinated and his limbs felt far to heavy for him. His eyes widened at the state of his room. His bedside picture, the one of himself and Sasuke, was gone. His closet door was left ajar, no longer containing anything of the raven's. His heart raced as he frantically grabbed his cell phone. Sasuke's number was gone. His fingers shivered violently as he punched the raven's number into his phone, only to hear the operator say that the number doesn't exist. Tan fingers tugged blond locks as he frantically ran around the house, his breath ragged and strained, praying that something, _anything_, proving the existence of the bliss that filled his life for the past two years, was still in the house.

_Sasuke can't just leave me…_

_He would never leave me…_

_Sasuke loved me…_

_Sasu…ke?_

After what felt like hours later, Naruto curled up on the floor, in a fetal position. There was _nothing_ left. Tears streamed down a side of his face, as cerulean orbs glistened wetly against his red eyes.

❝ Sasuke… why **?** ❞

_He's just gone. No reason. No goodbye. Nothing._

Just

_** G O N E**_

He didn't notice that some of his stuff were missing didn't notice the dry, salty, tear-stains on his shirt. He didn't notice the liquid flowing from moist obsidian optics, down the raven's pale cheeks as he stared in through the window of the home that housed only too many memories and a certain precious boy, a boy he had to now, _leave behind_, as he clenched his heart, only moving when his pick up vehicle arrived, letting himself to be engulfed by the darkness, .

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review please? :3


End file.
